Communication and electronic product are widely spread since the technology and products are driven by lighter weight, smaller size and higher speed requirements. The field of telecommunication and internet also follow the tread to develop more convenient product and launch to the market. The communication is, therefore, booming day by day. The network, mobile device, personal assistant device are the essential device for the human daily life. The network service provider and device maker are continuously to offer better service and solution to the user. U.S. Pat. No. 6,549,950 disclosed a conventional E-mail system. However, the current electronic mail system is still based on text.